


Mixed Loki Drabbles - 2.5k followers celebration

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: Loki drabble celebration - 2.5k followers [5]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dark Loki, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: This are 2 mixed drabbles from my 2.5k followers drabble-celebration on Tumblr. My followers got to choose a type of content, a realm and a starter and I would mix the three to create a short drabble for them. There aren’t summaries for these, the prompt with the realm is the summary of each drabble. Possible warnings are placed in the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Realm: Space  
> Starter: “Don’t touch what is not yours.”

“Don’t touch what is not yours,” you hissed at him.

“What do you mean ‘is not mine?’“ Loki asked confused and retreated his hand.

You rolled your eyes. You were so done with him regarding you as an object, treating you as if you were nothing but a mere toy he could discard at any moment.

Sadly it wasn’t that you had much say in the matter. Being an alien locked up on  _his_  ship because he had caught you didn’t give you much leverage. And the horrible little metal disk attached to your neck didn’t make it better.

For a moment you looked past his lean form and saw the stars lazily drift by. Or actually the other way around - your ship lazily drifted past the stars, but that didn’t matter in this moment.

“I told you before, I am not some object you can posses even if I’m on the short end of the bargain.” You tugged the point of your ear, a nerves tick you had developed over the last couple of weeks, reminding you of all the times he had taken you out of your cell and had taken you to his bed.

Loki licked his lips. How he loved to bite on those pointy ears while you wriggled underneath him while you screamed his name. The mere thought was enough to send a wave of heat coursing through your veins. 

“Well, I did won the challenge, didn’t I? Therefore you  _are_  mine,” Loki casually offered.

You still wondered how that had ever happened. You had thought you could best this Asgardian easily in a game, and as the evening had grown longer the challenges had grown bolder, up till a point where you had placed yourself as price on the bet.

How foolish you had been.

How little you regretted it.

Well, a little. But mostly because you hadn’t thought he would lock you up and bring you with him on this mad scramble through the universe, but here you were, locked in the cramped makeshift cell at the back of the vessel.

You sighed. “That may be right, and I don’t mind all the things you do to me -  _with me -_  but didn’t it ever cross your mind that I might want to stand by your side on my own validation? That there is no use for you to keep me locked up?” Your voice was calm and casual, just as you felt when you spoke the words that were not just but only the truth.

The face Loki pulled almost made you burst into laughter. This Prince must have had a hard life that he didn’t understand that someone wanted to be with him just because they wanted to, because they choose so.

You grabbed the bars and leaned in as far as that was possible, the cold metal pressing against your face and you locked his eyes with yours.

“Let me out and I will show you the universe and so much more, my love.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Sakaar  
> Starter: “what doesn’t kill you will likely try again.”

“What doesn’t kill you will likely try again.” And that was not a lie.

You lunged forward, trying to hit the arrogant prince in his pretty face, but he dodged your blow. Quickly your other arm shot forward, your fingers curled in a fist as you aimed for his kidneys.

Loki was quick on his feet - and quick with his defenses - as he deflected your blow without much effort. But your years of training and fighting on Sakaar would have meant nothing if you were so easily deterred by his abilities, and you fought on.

After a couple of blows which Loki easily dodged, he launched an attack of his own and you were barely able to dodge a dagger whooshing past your ear, cutting a strand of your hair.

Anger flared in your eyes. You were trying to beat him with nothing but your fists, and here was this little mischievous shit using his daggers.

You grabbed his arm and try to toss him across your back so he would fall flat on the floor, but the moment you put any technique and weight behind the move you already knew he wasn’t going to move, and it felt as if you were trying to move a building.

You made a few small quick steps so the angle of your body turned and he wouldn’t be able to hit you while you had tried to throw him over your shoulder. And you weren’t a moment to late because he didn’t waste time to assault you straight away and you felt the dagger in his other hand ricocheting your cheek, drawing warm blood that started to slowly flow from the wound.

You grunted and spared Loki a glance who looked triumphantly at you.

With a few quick jabs from your fingers on some pressure points on his arm you pried his dagger free. With a few more quick steps you ducked under his arm and threw your elbow back, solidly connecting with his nose and you heard him grunt.

The next thing Loki saw was the floor as you whipped his feet from underneath him. You didn’t waste a single breath and put your booted feet between his shoulder blades, pinning him down and you leaned in to pry the other knife he had from his hand.

“I told you, what doesn’t kill you will likely try again,” you taunted, basking in your triumph.

This hadn’t been the first time you had defeated the God of Mischief, but he had escaped. When you still had him in your custody you had warned him in no uncertain terms that if he would run away, you would catch him and kill him.

And now here you were, Loki on his stomach while you defeated him again, but you wouldn’t make the same mistake to take him prisoner, this would end here and now. Yet you were feeling quite happy with yourself because he had already laid waste to many a good scrapper and thus far you had been the only one to bring him down. Twice!

A wicked grin spread across your face.

But your cockiness and your stalling quickly became your downfall as Loki rolled to his back in his trapped position, grabbed your ankle and twisted it hard, sending you spinning through the air and you were sure you had heard a bone snap in your foot.

He crawled on top of you and retrieved his knife which you were still holding on to. “You are right,” Loki honed. “Except for the fact that I will succeed.”

And the last thing you saw was his fist with a dagger in it plunging toward your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
